


So Fitness Science, Huh?

by katana_wa



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, College Parties, DW Iwaizumi Is Too, DaiSuga Established Realtionship, First Kiss, Fluffy, Getting Together, I'm gonna have so much fun with this shit, Kageyama Is Just Minding His Business, Like- it's so cute, Love at First Sight, M/M, Mutual Pining, Oblivious Iwaizumi Hajime, Oikawa Is A Massive Dork, Oikawa Is Bad At Hiding Feelings, Oikawa is Hella Thirsty, Oikawa's POV and 3rd Person POV, Secret Crush, Social Media AU, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, dorks falling in love, eventual kagehina
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:54:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27436165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katana_wa/pseuds/katana_wa
Summary: Oikawa is the campus' local playboy. Or, he's RUMORED to be one. Instead, Oikawa is just a massive dork who likes volleyball, Dramas, and aliens. Well, that's not ALL he likes after he sees the newest guy on his floor, Iwaizumi Hajime. Of course, Oikawa prefers to adore from afar, making conversation with the really hot guy once or twice. But when his kohai, Tobio-chan, gets a small orange boyfriend, Oikawa is determined to get a slightly shorter, muscular boyfriend.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Comments: 6
Kudos: 31





	1. Meeting The Guy Of My Dreams

Toru flings open his door and sighs heavily. He swings his bag onto the floor and kicks his shoes off. Today sucked. First of all, some girl asked him out; MID SERVE at today's game. He was totally caught off-guard and lost his team a point. Second, he heard another dumbass rumor going around about him. Ugh, he knocks up a girl ONCE, and now he's an InFaMOuS pLaYBoY. Like damn, it's been 2 months, and he even lost contact with Kikyo. 

Before he could let out a groan, he hears the stove turn on. Toru shuts the door and walks over behind a setback to see the kitchen. Over the stove is Kou-chan. He has his long, grey hair bunned up and is roasting spices. Toru walks over to Kou-chan and peers over his shoulder. Kou-chan looks back at him with an annoyed stare.

"No, they're not for you. Daichi is coming over at 5, and I'm making him some dinner."

"Jeez, Sawamura doesn't even have a roommate; why are you letting him over here..?"

"It's not that Daichi doesn't have a roommate; Kuroo is just staying with Kenma to help him move in."

"Oh yeah, mOvE iN. You know that's not why he's there. He probably wants to be around Kozume. So, that means Kuroo is gonna find an excuse to stay for longer. 2 weeks at a MINIMUM."

"Still, Daichi likes it here. He says it's cozy. So, I want him to know where I am. Plus, you don't mind, right?"

"...What makes you say that?"

"Alien Egg season 2 starts today with a 3-hour long episode is why."

"SERIOUSLY!? WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME EARLIER? I NEED SUPPLIES FOR THIS, SUPPLIES, SUGA!!"

"Then go down to the store and get some. It launches on Netflix in 2 hours, I think. Just enough time for a solid mental breakdown in my book."

"That's because all you break down over is when someone says you look like a grandpa."

"It's a touchy subject, Toru-chan. Just get ready. I don't need you messing shit up, again."

"I walked in at the wrong time. Sorry I didn't think you were noisy."

"You said I sounded like a broken washing machine."

"Touche. Anyway, I'll take your advice on the shopping thing. I'll take your wallet on it too," Toru said, swiping Kou-chan's wallet from the dining table. Kou-chan looked over in protest but sighed in defeat when Toru smiled widely. You see, Sugawara Koushi is very simple-minded. He will beat you up with compliments if you're upset, but he'll also give you the world if you're happy. At least in Toru's case. He opens Suga's wallet to just enough for some snacks. So, around 7,000 Yen. Toru walks over to the elevator to see a slightly shorter figure next to him. With Toru's trained peripheral vision, he can see a basic summary of what the guy looks like. 

He had his head buzzcut with dyed blonde hair and a seeming permanent bitch-face. So, in total, a 4/10. 

The elevator opened up to someone much more appealing. He had spiky brown hair and tan skin. Toru followed his face down to a neck, which leads to a fairly muscular body poorly covered up by a light winter-jacket. Toru will admit, he's pretty hot. A good 9/10 if Toru was a 10. The only thing that took off a point was that he was 5'11, contrasting to Toru's 6'2. 

"Yo, Iwaizumi."  
"Hey, Kyotani. Thanks for helping me with this moving shit. It gets annoying to lug up newly-bought furniture on your own." So his name was Iwaizumi... Iwa-chan. Toru slowly walked out of the elevator, keeping his eyes on his muscular target. Iwaizumi continued to talk to the bald guy with a calm, handsome voice. 

Okay, yes. This new man was extremely handsome. But Toru would rather observe from afar and think about him at night rather than poorly attempt to talk to him. Y'know? Toru crossed the road and landed at the convenience storefront. A wallet in hand, a man in mind, Toru was ready to forget today's troubles simping and watching Alien Egg...

<3 :D (OIKAWA'S POV)

Alien Egg was pretty good. The main character, Alexander, finally found out where the eggs are from, and Everly and Noelle made an exact representation of the Aliens. Of course, the episode would've been much better if there wasn't so much sexual tension between Yanie and Amberly. We get it; you're gay. Literally, everyone who watches your show is too. While I watched my show, I heard the lovecrows trying to keep quiet in the background. Of course, as I said before, Kou-chan is absurdly loud. I can turn up the volume in my headphones, though.  
But, when it ends, and Kou-chan settled down, my mind trots over to that guy I saw earlier today. 

"Iw-ai-zoo-me," I sounded out. His name seems to fit right in with my vocabulary as it rang in my head a little after I said it. It's pretty, just like him. I thought about his pretty face again. From what I could see, he had dark brown eyes, and they looked incredible. His skin tone was tan, and it's texture seemed smooth. He didn't have a single pimple, wrinkle, zit, or birthmark across his entire face. I wonder if his skin is like that all over...

Well, there's a high chance I won't find out. Due to my reputation and the only time I've ever seen him was 3 hours ago for 5 minutes... I guess I'll go to bed then, huh.

The morning is tiring yet comforting. It's Saturday, so I didn't have much to do. I peer outside my window onto the main campus. It's raining lightly. The soft pitter-patter on the window lulls me into a fain daze that I only snap out of when I hear the doorbell ring. The soft chime alerts me slightly as I look at my clothes. I'm still wearing the same Alien Egg t-shirt as yesterday, except it's all wrinkled. Paired with it are some black sports shorts. I shrug it off and maneuver my way around my messy room into the kitchen. I didn't want someone to be waiting outside for long, so I stumble past the kitchen to the door. I open the dark brown door as I look at my visitor. 

"Hello?"  
"Oh, uh, hey."  
"Why are you here?"  
"I uh... need uh..."  
"... You gonna spit it out?"  
"Yeah, yeah. Is there a map of this place? I'm kinda lost."  
"Oh? Do you need my help with that? Why not ask someone else?"  
"My friend said you'd be the best choice, as you've uh, been around this place a lot."  
"...?" I hum lightly as I remember the rumors that have probably already reached him...

"OH!! No, no. I don't do stuff like that!!! Sure, I know this place but not to like- knock up people."  
"Oh, cool then. So... can you show me around or...?" Did he blow it off? Usually, people would be afraid of approaching someone as supposedly infamous as me. Plus, he still looks handsome while hopelessly lost. How does that even happen? Well, now I HAVE to show him to his room.

"Well, I'll take you to your dorm, Iwaizumi! Call me, Oikawa."  
"Sure, Oikawa-san."  
"U-Uh, okay. Which dorm is yours?"  
"Oh, 626."  
"Yo! That's the same number as Stitch!"  
"From Lilo and Stitch?"  
"Yeah! You've seen it?"  
"Not a huge fan of Disney, but yeah, I've seen it."  
"Same here; Disney's not really my thing. But I love Lilo and Stitch! And more good news, you're on the same floor as me!"  
"Oh?"  
"Yeah, this is 618! How about I walk you to your dorm?"  
"Sure. Thanks, Oikawa-san." Holy fuck, I love how he says my name. He's seen one of my favorite movies, and he's cute!? Damn, how lucky am I!? I start walking in the direction of his dorm, looking back at him from time to time. I think he's looking at me too. How romantic would that be!? 

We end up at his door as he inserts the key. He slowly creaks open the door as he turns back to me, a slightly lighter expression than before.  
"Thanks, Oikawa-san."  
"Just call me Oikawa, or Oikawa-kun!"  
"Oh, thanks, Oikawa."  
"No problem! Say what classes are you taking?"  
"Oh, I'm in Fitness Science."  
"Mm. Psychology."  
"Well, I'll be heading inside now. Thanks, again, Oikawa."  
"W-WAIT!"  
"Hm?"  
"Just remember that if you need my help with this again, I'm in room 618!"  
"Oh, sure. Noted." Iwaizumi closes the door, leaving me out in the hallway alone at 9:42 in the morning. Would I let him do it again? Oh hell yeah. I think about the guy as I walk back to my dorm, satisfied. What do I know about him? He's cool-headed, calm, hot, confident, extremely hot, and he takes Fitness Science. I re-enter my room as Sawamura is eating a fried egg on the sofa, and Kou-chan is making another. I shut the door to realize I'm barefoot.

"So, Iwaizumi, huh." -K  
"Oh, he's in my course." -S  
"Seriously, Sawamura!?" -T  
"Yeah, I gave him a small tour yesterday. He's a good guy." -D.  
"I already know that." -T.  
"Well, you seemed to have finally found a guy, huh?" - K.  
"I don't even know if he's gay, dumbass." -T  
"You can always guess." -K.  
"You're a little confused, but you've got the spirit." -S.  
"Did you just reference an old meme?" -K.  
"Uh-" -S  
"Holy fuck- it's fine, I guess. If you're gonna quote stuff, have it be up to date, at least." -K.  
"Says the one who quotes Niki Minaj." -T  
"Ciao, anyways, so... I guess you're not gonna be making a move?" -K.  
"Absolutely not. He just got here." -T  
"Makes sense. By the way, I've got to go to the shop now, Koushi." -S.  
"Why haven't you burned that place to the ground yet, geez." -K.  
"Always suggesting arson, huh. I've still gotta make money." Sawamura leans over and Kisses Kou-chan's forehead before leaving the dorm. Ugh, they're so cute; it's weird. I walk back into my room and see if there are any assignments I have yet to do. To my surprise, there's only a short paper left. As I pull out my textbook, I hear my phone chime for a notification. I drop my book on the desk and check my phone as I opened my laptop. I see it's an Instagram page of...

"Found your Mr. Right's insta. He's pretty hot, huh?" -Kou-Chan at 10:02 A.M.

Well, I look up the IwaHajii account he sent and see something amazing. I've never been so happy to have Sugawara Koushi. The page has around 50 pictures of Iwaizumi. Most of them are images of him at the gym. But they're not selfies. They're professionally taken, high-quality lenses saw him working out, and I'm so thankful they did. Other pictures are of mirror selfies of very nice outfits. Each of the captions is of the date and time. Like the stalker I am, I check the comments. Every picture has around 500-600 likes and about 100 comments. I was surprised to find out he actually commented on a few. Just answering questions and stuff.

IBeeNDrIVing: So what's the workout schedule?  
IwaHajii: Two workouts a day, I guess. Each lasts for around an hour. 20 minutes to arms, 15 to the core, 25 to legs.  
EmiiBoo: Why so much time for your legs?  
IwaHajii: I'm a thigh man. What else can I say?  
(See More Comments)

Honestly, I didn't expect him actually to give a valid answer. Most fitness guys would've probably just said they didn't know or it's leg month or something. A thigh man, huh. He didn't say anything about girls or boys. I continue looking through the page until I refreshed it and saw he'd posted again. Instead of a workout picture, it's a video. It's 20 seconds, and it's of a friend starting a PowerPoint presentation of "Why He Doesn't Give Off Onion Vibes." After a bit, it pans back to Iwaizumi with his knuckles in his smiling mouth, as he's slightly giggling. I'll admit it; he's hot. Very hot. His laugh is too. I then start to feel like a stalker when I click off the video. I'm sure he wouldn't mind if I followed him. I've got a decent following, a hefty 4.3 followers against his 3.8k. 

I follow him and head back to my account. My pictures are a bit different from his. It's mostly of my volleyball practice, me stressing over homework, and some outfit pictures. 

After around 4 hours, I get an Instagram notification. He followed me back. HE FOLLOWED ME BACK. THANK FUCK I'M DONE WITH THAT PAPER; THAT GIVES ME MORE TIME TO THINK ABOUT THIS.


	2. Oh Yeah, I Play Volleyball

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oikawa's having an average day at practice until the team's libero, Nishinoya, brings in Iwaizumi. Apparently, he's here to study how they take care of himself, but Oikawa's more focused on how his Insta photos don't do his near enough justice. After a little collapse, some fluff, and learning about Iwaizumi's rude side, Oikawa overhears a small conversation about a new relationship that's bloomed

I opened the large doors to the gym. I was greeted with bright florescent lights, the scent of sweat, and the sound of volleyball slapping against the waxed wooden floor—another typical Wednesday. I looked around to see my teammates doing the basics. Our wing spikers were practicing with our setters; the middle blockers were doing jumping practices, liberos were doing receives. Opposite hitters were practicing serves at the back of the gym. Because I went to a wildly popular school, we had a huge volleyball team. And I was lucky enough to be the front-line's setter. 

I set down my bag and walked over to the net the setters and wing spikers were practicing.  
"Oikawa! You're late again. What's with that," Bokuto questioned. I spin the ball in my hand, thinking of a good response. Or, I was until the coach decided it was time to visit his setters. Our coach is a pretty young guy in his mid-30's. He has a buzzcut/afro fade that dissolves into his black skin/ The one thing you could never un-notice about him is his deep grey eyes. He was wearing his usual, an off-white tank top with black Adidas sports shorts.  
"Oikawa, how's that leg doing?"  
"Oh, Katou-sensei, good afternoon. My leg's doing okay. It still hurts a bit."  
"Well, for the most part, we're happy to see you again. Working your knee into a brace takes serious dedication. , use the determination for something less... uh... semi-permanently damaging."  
"Got it, Sensei! Thanks for letting me take that break."  
"Yeah yeah, I'm not allowing you another until the semester's over, though." Coach finished our conversation by walking over to the liberos. I caught Bokuto's eye as he eagerly waited for a set. He's always been eager for sets.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- -_-_-_-_-_-_-_- -_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Ushijima's 5th spike slaps the floor with a wham as he sets back down onto the ground. He looks over to me and, with a stone-cold face, repeats the same line he's told me every day for all of the 2 years I've been here.  
"It would've been great to work with you in high school." -U.  
"To you. I look terrible in purple." -T.  
"Does your color scheme matter that much, Oikawa?" I turn to glare at Kazuma. He's clearly never had to deal with the stress of having cool undertones. Kazuma gets my irritation and chuckles to himself. Ushijima walks away from the net, and Kazuma gets in position to spike as the gym doors burst open suddenly. Once everyone's attention is drawn to the newly opened doors, we all spot Nishinoya standing in the middle of the doors, smiling to someone outside of the doors. 

"This is our gym, Hajime!" -N  
"I can tell." I see Iwaizumi's body appear slightly behind Nishinoya's. Everyone's attention is still drawn to the two, as Nishinoya guides Iwaizumi towards their coach. Of course, I wouldn't say I like eavesdropping, but there should be no harm right now. Then it pops into my mind, Iwaizumi does fitness training as a college course. It's obvious he needs people to study-. Katou-sensei introduces himself to Iwaizumi as I set my first spike to Kazuma. He whams it onto the ground, but I'm not paying attention all that much. Iwaizumi and Katou-sensei are getting along really well, and Nishinoya is...doing his best. 

"So, you just want to observe some of our players?" -K-s.  
"Yeah, it's for an assignment. I want to see how people who could be hurt handle pain." -I  
"Oh, matter-a-fact, we have a player who perfectly fits that position!" I see Katou-sensei tilting his head in my direction as Iwaizumi glances over to me. Despite being a good 20 feet away, our eyes still locked. I break the contact to close my eyes and wave lightly. He waves back politely. It's a small wave, just of acknowledgment. He turns back to Katou-sensei and Nishinoya after a bit. Before I could snap out of my daze calmly, I feel a small tap on my shoulder. I let out a light yelp and turn around to see Kazuma smirking deviously.

"So, got something for Mr. Bronze?" -K.  
"I do, in fact. Got a problem with it?" -T.  
"I will have one if you keep getting distracted. Toss me a set already." Kazuma gets into position for a 2nd tempo spike. I push my fingertips against the ball as I watch Kazuma run-up to it. He hits the ball down and lands with a fist pump. I notice a pair of eyes on me. I follow the gaze back to Iwaizumi, who's standing about 7 feet away, staring at my brace. I finish my sets to Kazuma as he continues to observe our movements, silently.  
I finish up and walk over to Iwaizumi.

"Hey! What's up?" -T.  
"Oh, hey. Do you find if I ask 1-2 questions, Oikawa?" -I.  
"Not at all! Ask away." -T.  
"Are there limits to your receiving abilities with the brace?" -I.  
"Yeah, I can't go all too low, and I always need to land on my feet" -T.  
"Oh. What about your playtime? Is it restricted?" -I.  
"Rarely. I'm one of if not the best setter here. I've got to be on the front lines." -T.  
"Mhm. Do you mind if I look at it a bit closer?" Iwaizumi motions to my leg. Of course, the question catches me off guard. Trying to will down the blush with every fiber in my body took up all the energy I would use to respond cooly. I jerkily nod as he crouches down to my leg. He stares at my brace, and the light bandaging around my knee. I'm trying my best not to turn to ash under his stare, but it's really fucking hard.

"You need to take better care of this." -I.  
"I'm sorry?" -T.  
"You're not taking proper care of this leg. It seems strained. Are you getting enough protein?" -I.  
"O-oh. I don't eat much meat, no." -T.  
"Are you vegan?" -I.  
"No way in hell. I live off of..." -T.  
"Junk food? I get it. When healing, you want to eat the good tasting stuff, so I'm not all that shocked at that. What about sleep? How much are you getting a night?" -I.  
"Um, around 3-4 hours." -T.  
"You could at least try to lie. Anyways, no plans of changing those habits?" -I.  
"I don't feel like doing that, no." -T.  
"Mm. Well, thanks." Iwaizumi unfolds from his crouching position to remeet my eyes with his. His comment from before lingers in my mind as he walks off. Why didn't I lie? I turn back to the net to see Sakusa looking at me with a confused look. I scrunch my nose back at him as I join him at the net. 

"Who was that?" -S  
"Some hot guy who lives on my floor. Why?" -T  
"Hm, whatever." Sakusa looks back at the net before staring back at me. It was his little signal for he wants a toss. 

\\\\\ -_-_-_-_-_-_-_- -_-_-_||||-_-_-_-_- -_-_-_-_-_-_-_-///

Once setting was done, I moved onto receives. We started with 20 bumps in a row. It took 2 attempts to get them all down. Well, it'd usually take one if Mr. Pretty wasn't staring at me the entire time. We began a drill of the coaches tossing us balls to receive. Iwaizumi starting to look at the other players more as I started getting more comfortable with the practice. Of course, the lack of attention was annoying for a bit, but it was fine otherwise. I noticed him looking at Nishinoya a lot, following his legs, and seeming to be taking mental notes. 

After that, we started with serves. We just had to do 12 successful serves to the liberos and manage 5 that the liberos missed. Of course, this didn't take much time for me. I felt Iwaizumi following me with his eyes every time I slapped the ball over the net. His dark eyes seemed to be heavily focused on something, as he wasn't following anyone else. I'd kill to know what's he's thinking about. 

We ended off with some spikes. The setter group was tossed to by the liberos, and each had to do 20 spikes. Of course, spikes are incredibly tiring, so I was ready to pass out at 10. I felt woozy, and my brain seemed to be melted. The hot lights weighed down on me like a thick blanket of bright light. 

Before I could get to my next spike, my legs gave out. My left knee was the first to fall, the brace bringing the rest of my body with it as I fell into somehow more warmth. 

\\\\\ -_-_-_-_-_-_-_- -_-_-_||||-_-_-_-_- -_-_-_-_-_-_-_-///

I woke up in the locker room. The fans above my head tried to help my throbbing headache. I tried to sit up from the bench I was lying on until I heard a somewhat familiar voice next to me.

"I'd advise against whatever you were just about to do, dumbass."  
"Eh? Iwa-chan?"  
"Iwa-chan? Where'd you get that from? I'm Iwaizumi."  
"I like Iwa-chan better. Anyways, what happened?"  
"You collapsed. What else?"  
"O-oh. What happened after I fell?"  
"I managed to pick you up before you hit your head. I carried you in here and pretty much waited for 15 minutes. How're you feeling?" The explanation of how he saved me sent blush rushing from my neck to my cheeks. I imagined him carrying me bridal-style into the locker room and reveled in the thought.  
"Just a head-ache, Iwa-chan."  
"...You'd better drop that dumb nickname before I make it more than just your head that hurts."  
"It's cute~ You like it!"  
"I really don't."  
"Yeah yeah, keep lying about it if it'll make you feel better."  
"Thinking that nobody calls me Iwa-chan does make me feel better. Thank you. But, I'd prefer if we made my wonderful fantasy a reality."  
"We all can't get what we want, Iwa-chan."  
"I can't get called a normal name, and you can't get a fucking life."  
"Rude."  
"Annoying."  
"You can't just call me an adjective as an insult. It downgrades it."  
"Annoying-kawa. There, it's a noun now."  
"Psh."  
"You gonna thank me?"  
"For?"  
"I dunno, maybe the taking care of you while I could be doing much better things. My preferred thanks in the form of adding 50,000 yen to my Cashapp."  
"I only use Paypal."  
"Bold of you to assume I don't have that too."  
"What, you waiting for a sugar daddy?"  
"Ew, no. I do shit for people, and they pay me. Simple as that."  
"You wouldn't get along with a sugar daddy anyways."  
"Still haven't thanked me yet. I can take straight cash if you're just that broke."  
"You're much meaner than I thought you'd be." I snicker at him as he grows an irritated look. 

\\\\\ -_-_-_-_-_-_-_- -_-_-_||||-_-_-_-_- -_-_-_-_-_-_-_-///

Iwa dropped me off at my dorm with several hundred instructions on how to take care of myself. I walked in to see Kou-chan on the phone with someone, talking happily. Must be Sawamura. 

"That's awesome, Kageyama! Yeah!" The mention of the little shit's name drew me far away from the conversation. I plop onto my bed and groan lightly into my pillow. Iwa was so HOT yet so RUDE. Honestly, what was I even expecting? Well, I guess his masked kindness is kind of enough. I continue sorting out my messy thoughts until I hear Kou hang up. Immediately calling someone else.

"Daichi! Kageyama and Hinata got together!"

Oh, ew.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Keeping it short and sweet with the why the fuck does this have so much attention?


	3. Day With Iwa

"Oikawa-senpai!" -?  
"What do you want, Tobio-chan?" -T  
"Teach me how to serve!!" -T-c  
"No way in hell." -T  
"Please!!" T-c  
"You know what. I'll teach you to serve, set, and spike-like a pro... if you get a boyfriend before me!" -T  
"A boyfriend? Not a girlfriend?" T-c  
"Yep! Girls are too easy for you. I want you to catch a guy. And if I do it before you... you need to grant me one wish of my own!" -T

I wake up in a cold sweat. That dream was a memory from 6 years ago. The brat has got to have forgotten it by now, obviously. There's no way he remembers. I barely remembered that myself! Psh. It's nothing to worry about. Obviously.   
I hop out of my bed and put on a basic outfit. A white button-up with a navy blue vest, khaki pants, and I picked out some dark blue sneakers to go with it. I leave my bedroom to see Kou-chan brushing his hair.   
"You never brush your hair. What's going on-?" -T  
"Oh, I'm going on a double date tonight." -K  
"Who's the other pair?" -T  
"...Uh.. well." -K  
"Don't tell me..." -T  
"Hinata invited me! He said he already has reservations, and I didn't want to be rude!" -K  
"Yeah, yeah. So, what do you think of the pair?" -T  
"Honestly, I already knew. It took them 2 weeks to tell me they were dating, and I knew from day one. They're so obvious." -K  
"Eh. Anyways, when's the date?" -T  
"In a few hours. I want to head to Daichi's a bit earlier because uh... he wanted help..?" -K  
"Help with a boner, sure." -T  
"Dude!? Come on, To-chan! You know that's not all we do." -K  
"Yeah, you're too kinky for that." -T  
"Seriously. Okay, fine. I bet 200 yen that we don't have any intercourse today. At all." -K  
"You're on, lovecrow." I watch Kou-chan leave the apartment with his grey hair in a bun. Listen, I'm not a huge fan of sex and shit, but it's always fun to joke about it with Kou-chan. I walk over to the kitchen and pull out some milk bread from the cabinet. It's a somewhat nice day. I'll go on a walk, can't be that bad, after all. I grab my key and open the door. Right in front of it is...

^_________________________^

"Oh, Iwa-chan!" -T  
"Yo. what's up?" -I  
"Where are you heading to?" -T  
"The gym. It's a nice day, and I decided to take advantage of it. What about you?" -I  
"I wanted to take a walk. I'm pretty bored." -T  
"Hm. Cool." Iwa-chan starts walking away, and every cell in my body tells me not to leave the conversation at this. I can't; I don't want to. 

"Uh- Hey! Iwa-chan!" -T  
"...Yes, Oikawa?" -I  
"U-um, do you have any good locations for a walk...?" -T  
"Hm? Oh, Yeah, sure. I was actually gonna go for a run before I workout. Want to come with?" I stare at Iwa. He's looking at me with something almost indescribable. His face is tense, yet his whole body is relaxed. I realize I've been staring, shit. I quickly rush to his side and walk at his pace.

"Sure. You look lonely, Iwa-chan~." -T  
"...Nevermind leave me alone." -I  
"Nope! You insisted, and not you pay the price for it! And, it's barely even a price! You get to hang out with me!" -T  
"Yeah, it's more like a punishment." -I  
"Ugh! Give me a chance~." -T  
"Whatever. Just try to keep up with me. I hate slowing down for people." -I  
"Challenge accepted!" I walk with a small spring next to him. Despite his rude comments, he seems to be having fun. Aww, he's a tsundere! That's adorable! 

I follow him to a small park. It's breath-taking in its autumn colors. No two trees are the same color, and they look so vibrant against the deep blue sky. The path I'm standing on winds around a large pond surrounded by trees, bushes, plants, everything. There are even some animals in the water. And even better, there's nobody there. The area is empty, leaving only me, Iwa-chan, and the beautiful autumn scenery. He catches my gaze mid-shirt-removal. "It's really pretty here, right?"  
I can barely respond with my captured breath. I only muster a few stutters and a smile. To him, it's enough as he starts stretching. Then, I notice. I'm in horrible clothes for running. It's gonna be so uncomfortable. 

"My clothes. They're horrible for this." -T  
"Hm... you can walk, then. This area is about 3 kilometers long. You could probably get in some good exercise by just walking." -I  
"Are you running?" -T  
"Yeah. I run this exact pond two times every day. It's just enough exercise for me." -I  
"Oh?" -T  
"Well, what're you waiting for? Get walking, slow-poke." Iwa flashes me a smile and starts running the course. And like- can he stop being so fucking cute? It's borderline illegal. I start walking around and taking pictures of the place, some videos too. Once I had a solid Twitter thread, an Instagram story, and a few extra pictures, and my snap streaks done, Iwa has finished his run. Expecting him to leave, I frown a bit. I'm only around halfway done with the walk.   
I zone out and listen to the water, barely flowing while walking, when I hear footsteps behind me. Eventually, the rapid steps slow down as they get louder. I snap out of my daze to see Iwa-chan walking right next to me, looking at his feet.

"Iwa?" -T  
"Oh, hey. Thought you looked a bit lonely." -I  
"Aww, that's so sweet!!" -T  
"Eh. I thought you were sleepwalking, so I needed to make sure you weren't about to plunge into the water." -I  
"So rude... Anyway, how long have you come to this place?" -T  
"Since I got to the dorms. I used to live with my parents until I finally just decided to move into the dorms. On my drive to the building, I spotted this place out of the corner of my eye and was intrigued."   
"Oooh, love at first sight, huh?" -T  
"Psh. Don't act like you aren't also amazed by this place. It's beautiful." -I  
"Never said I don't love it. It's already got 45 likes on Twitter." -T  
"Keeping your priorities straight, huh..?" -I  
"Obviously." We continue walking and looking at the scenery. If.. of course, Iwa counts as scenery. Which he should. The afternoon light causes his sweat-doused skin to look reflective, almost. His muscular arms sway slowly with his movements, and his beautiful hands fall to the center of his knee-long shorts. Iwa's calves stretch with every step, and I find it almost perfect. He's what I'd imagine a gladiator to look like. Strong, bronze, and beautiful. I draw my eyes back to his face and look at his side profile. He catches my glance and mirrors my stare.

__/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\__

Our eyes stay locked until Iwa seems to snap out of a daze suddenly. Without a sound, he breaks eye-contact and ruffles his hair with red brushing his cheeks. I turn to look ahead of me, my face 100% red.   
"So...you study Psychology... right," Iwa starts looking back at me, his face still red.  
"Oh! Yeah, I do. It's not all that fun, though." -T  
"Haha, what? Were you expecting Rane Hawson to be teaching you about sociopaths?"  
"Almost, actually. But Nah, it's almost like big group therapy. Not all that fun when literally anyone could tell who I am with a blink." -T.  
"Guess I must be an idiot then." -I  
"Hm, Why?"  
"I literally have no clue who you are. So, could you uh, fill me in?" I blush at Iwa's question. He wants to know who I AM? SERIOUSLY? THIS IS SO AMAZING!? IT'S LIKE A TINDER DATE BUT WITH THE WORLD'S HOTTEST GUY. THIS IS INSANE!?  
"Ooh, why do you wanna know, Iwa-chan?" -T  
"Well, there's not much else to do. And if we're both gonna be coming here often, I might as well know about you." -I  
"Okay! I'll tell you 3 facts about me, and you tell me 3 as well." -T  
"We are doing ice-breakers now?" -I  
"We might as well! Okay! One fact is that Sci-fi is my favorite genre! Two is that I'm Bi-sexual. And Three is I've never dated someone longer than a month." -T  
"Guess it's my turn. Ahh, okay. One, my favorite movie's Godzilla. Two, I'm demi-sexual. Three is I haven't had my first kiss yet." -I  
"Wow, nerd." -T  
"Eh, it's better than never having dated someone more than a month. Plus, as I said, I'm Demi. So I've gotta be pretty close to someone for that." -T  
"Have anyone in mind?" -T  
"Not at the moment." -I  
"Hm. Any gender preferences?" -T  
"Oh, I'd guess guys. I find myself swinging more towards them. What about you, Kawa. Anyone in mind?" -I  
"Hard to say. But I agree with you, and men are pretty hot." -T  
"Mm. Oh, it seems like we're almost there, Oikawa." -I  
"So we are. Well, wanna get lunch? I'm pretty hungry."  
"Sure. Know anywhere good?" -I  
"Lots of places, actually! I'll take you there!" -T

//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\

I watch Iwa enter the gym with his gym bag slung on his shoulder. We got lunch at a cute little sushi restaurant. We ate, talked about stuff, and left. Over the around 3 hours we spent together, I came to sone conclusion. I'm head over fucking heels. He's so perfect yet is still single. What the shit? I learned a lot about him, too. His favorite color, his part-time job, where he's from, how he ranks 2nd in his class. Everything. And all of it was so...perfect? I mean, he did make some rude remarks and did laugh at my attempts to sound cool, but other than that, holy shit.   
I enter my dorm and think about today. Everything was perfect except for the whole demi-sexual thing. How do I even get close to him? Well, we got pretty close today. If I can just have days like this with him all the time, we'd both win. Easy peasy. Right?

//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\

Kou-chan gets back at like, 1 in the morning. He's completely drunk.  
"Tooruuuu~."  
"Kou-chan, go to bed. You're drunk."  
"But, I wanna watch a mooovie~."  
"Do that with a hangover, not while your drunk."  
"Does it matterrrr?"  
"Yes, it does. Go to bed. Your door's open."  
"Yerr no funn~."  
"You're no fun when you're drunk. Go to bed."  
"Eughh, sureee," Kou-chan slurs. He urns to his door and walks in. I hear him thump onto his bed. I turn back to my laptop screen and finish up my paper. I shut my laptop and pick up my phone. I check Twitter, where my pictures got around 124 likes and many comments asking where it is and why they can't find it. Of course, I don't tell them. Why would I? I move to Instagram next and see I was @ed by someone. They took screenshots of my story and put them with the caption:

GiRLiNbLue: Yo! Who's that cutie in the back?  
(See 1026 comments) 

I check the pictures to see that Iwa was behind me for a bit, waving at the camera every so often as I was walking down the path. Of course, as a fantastic friend I am, I rush to the comments at @ Iwa. 

OOoOtToorRu: @IwaHajii Mind explaining?

Not long later, I get a response from Iwa-chan along with the hundreds of other comments I got. 

IwaHajii: Sorry, I made the story better.  
OOoOtToorRu: You keep telling yourself that.  
IwaHajii: I always tell myself the truth. BTW, tell anyone the location, and I'll get so mf mad at you.  
OOoOtToorRu: I wouldn't. You can trust me more than that, Iwa-chan. <3  
(See 1400 comments)

I feel pretty happy with that response; apparently, my followers were too. I really hoped Iwa-chan didn't see the hundreds of ship comments. As I usually do around twice a day, I click on Iwa-chan's profile to see if he has any new pictures. He did, apparently. His story had a short video of him cooking. Or, trying to. The first shot is of him mixing some stuff. The next is of him sitting on his countertop, holding up a burnt egg. 

"So, if you can uh, cook... please, hit me up."  
The post had around 45 likes and 50 comments. All of which were girls and guys saying they'd cook for him. Of course, I can't really say I can cook so, sorry Iwa-chan.


	4. Oh shit, is that a blizzard?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> FAST FORWARD TO LATE JANUARY!
> 
> Toru and Iwa-chan have become much better friends and know a lot more about each other. So while they meet each other shopping, Iwa-chan heavily critiques Toru's meal choices and decides to help him out. On their way home, they get stuck in a blizzard, but a few friends help them out.

"To-chaaan~!" -K  
"What, Kou? I've got to study for an incoming test." -T.  
"I do too. That's why I need you to get groceries. -K.  
"Wh- why? That'll take too much time. How much do we have?" -T.  
"Barely enough. And Daichi told me we were gonna have a blizzard soon. So I need you to get supplies." -K.  
"I'm not doing that. You go." -T.  
"No way, I'm gonna be a teacher soon. I need to learn how to order people around. Now, be a good student, and go." -K.  
"Are you paying?" -T.  
"Yes, yes. Just get what's on our usual list and maybe a little treat for yourself. I don't care. My wallet's in the dining room. Go." I stand up from the couch. I admit I was procrastinating, but seriously? I've been studying all day for this. Although I'm sure, I could find something. Kou has a pretty well-paying part-time job as a tutor. He makes around 40,000-50,000 Yen a week. I grab his wallet and my coat and head outside the dorm.  
**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**

I continue my way down the long hallway, the carpeting muffling my footsteps. Eventually, I get to the stairwell, and due to the elevator being out of commission, I had to take the 6 flights of stairs down.

-Tap, tap tap-  
Something's off. It's never usually this quiet around here, especially when it's a good time to get food or to stop at your friend's room to sit out the blizzard. I land on the final step and make my way out of the room. I'm hit with a blistering chill until I hear someone close the door behind me. I turn around to see...

"Matsukawa?"   
"What's up, Oikawa?"  
"Why are you out right now? Didn't you hear about the blizzard?"  
"Did YOU hear about the blizzard? You're in -8 degree weather in THAT." Matsukawa eyes my sloppy outfit. "Hanamaki asked me to get some supplies for something. He has yet to tell me what, though."  
"Well, we both should get going. Anywhere specific you're headed to?"  
"Yeah, he wants me to go to the convenience store down the street. Apparently, he's related to the manager and hopes to get a discount out of it."  
"How shocking. Well, I'll go with you; I'm going there too."  
"...You forget Hanamaki, and I are dating? That's kinda illegal or something."  
"Dude- it's not. And of course, I know you two lovebirds are dating. Let's go. It's literally just a walk, dude."  
"Whatever. Let's go." Matsukawa starts walking in the direction of the convenience store, and I catch up to him. We walk in silence for a bit until he seems to remember something. He turns over to me expectantly and sucks in a heavy breath.

"You wanna go to a party on Saturday? I mean, Hanamaki and I are hosting it."  
"Ooo, why?"  
"He wanted to do something cool for our official 6 months together. The whole floor's invited."  
"What about the two at 626?"  
"Hm, Iwaizumi, and Yahaba? Not too sure. Iwaizumi answered with a "maybe," and Yahaba said he needed to help some kid with his homework. Kyotani, I think?"   
"Oh. Well, I might go. I don't know. Not too much for parties anymore."  
"That was quick. Well, you do you, I guess."

We approach the storefront as I walk in. Of course, I would love to go to that party. But if it's not worth my new best friend, Iwa-chan's times, then it's not worth mine. I'll congratulate them the morning after when they're hungover. I pick up the usual for us, milk bread, average bread, milk, some other drinks, eggs, ramen, curry, chicken, etc. I continue my way through the store when I hear someone call my name.  
"Oikawa, what the hell are you doing?"  
"Oh- Iwa-chan! Hi! I'm just grocery shopping. Why?"  
"You're totally underdressed, are you insane!?"  
"I'm fine, Iwa-chan. Plus, it already warms my heart to know you care." Iwaizumi glares back at me before setting his shopping basket down. He takes off one of his layers, a heavy dark-blue coat with faux-fur on the hood. He hands it over to me, still glaring at me. I look at the gift, my eyes wide and cheeks red. Iwa-chan always did little things like this from time to time after we walked in the park. That was around 2.5 months ago. After that, we started to hang out whenever we saw each-other pass by the other. He jostles his hands to draw my attention back to his offer.   
I snatch the coat from his hands and slip it on quickly. I'm instantly flooded with warmth, heat, and Iwaizumi's scent. He wears a certain cologne that always makes him smell like a vanilla bonfire with hints of cinnamon. I quietly revel in the feeling of a hug from Iwa-chan as I thank him for the gift. Despite knowing I could carry it myself, he picks up my shopping basket and hands it to the cashier. The items are checked, and I pay for them. 

I walk outside, not letting the cold bother me. I wait for Iwaizumi to check out at Matsukawa looks at my new attire as he leaves. I flash him a smile and continue to wait for my... friend. 

Iwa-chan walks out about 5 minutes later, carrying a few shopping bags. We lock eyes and continue to head to our apartment.

"Why didn't you bring a fucking jacket, Shittykawa?"  
"A. Stop with shittykawa. People can hear that, y'know. And B. I rushed out, okay?"  
"A. I hope people hear me. And B. Not a valid reason."  
"Well, all that matters is that now I'm warm. And the blizzard hasn't struck yet, so we'll be fine~."  
"You'll remember to give it back, right?"  
"Of course. So, you got sent out for groceries, too?"  
"My roommate decided to spend the day at a friend's. So, I decided to get it done now rather than later."  
"Ooo, can I go to your dorm the-?"  
"No."  
"What? Why? It'll only be for a bit!!"  
"And that "bit" will ruin my day. No."  
"Rude." I continue walking as I look back to Iwaizumi. He looks... almost perfect. The blank light hitting his face, highlighting his cheekbones, and lightly shadowing the few crevasses. My eyes are drawn to his eyes as I realize there's a snowflake caught in his dark lashes. I look up to the sky, and a snowflake almost immediately falls onto my nose, chilling my face. I look back to Iwa-chan, who's seemed to notice the change in weather.

"The blizzard, it's gonna start any moment now. How far are we from the dorm?"  
"A good 3-4 blocks. I don't think it's worth it."  
"Oh, should we stop in a cafe and wait it out?"  
"Good idea." Iwa-chan and I search for an open area until he spots a small coffee shop a few buildings ahead. We rush in and shut the door behind us, causing the bell at the top to jingle loudly. We land into a booth and look out the window. We were right on time. The snow instantly picked up, the wind whirling the flakes around at paces almost dizzying. I look at where we are. It's a warmly-lit cafe with a good amount of seating. Iwa-chan's sitting on a bright red booth seat with smooth leather went well with the saturated table. He picks up his phone and checks his weather.

"This is supposed to last 6 hours. What the hell?"   
"Seriously!? This place closes in 3!"  
"We'll probably have to try and make it back to our dorm as soon as it does."  
"Are you stupid? I don't have the equipment for that. I'm wearing sneakers and your coat. That's it!"  
"What other choice do we have?"  
"... Fine. But the best choice right now would probably be to make it back as quickly as possible. Before it gets worse."  
"True. You should warm-up, though. Your skin is pale. Get something warm to drink, down it, and we can get going."  
"Sure, sure," I say, begrudgingly. I sit up from the booth and approach the counter. I order a coffee with creamer and a little sugar and pay. I join Iwaizumi at the table as I await my order. After a good 6-7 minutes, my name gets called, and I pick up my coffee. I quickly drink it and burn my tongue. Although, I calm the pain with the thought of Iwa-chan kissing it away. 

"Okay, let's go. The snow isn't as bad right now."  
"Got it." We both stand up from the table and slowly leave the shop. I'm slapped with a harsh win before I feel a tugging on my arm. Iwa-chan's holding my elbow, steadying me. I draw my elbow through his grip to meet his hand with min and interlock our fingers. Of course, I'd be exploding with happiness if my face was capable of feeling warm.   
We trudge through the heavy snow, hand in hand, carefully making our steps. It's almost impossible to see, and I can barely tell where I'm going. All I know is I'm holding Iwaizumi's hand, and I won't let go. 

**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**  
The snow is getting heavier with each step, and my legs are getting tired. I notice Iwa-chan's not in the best shape, too, and is slowing his pace. I huff out a breath before stopping short. Iwaizumi looks back, scared, and quickly breathes out a "what's wrong?"

"We need a break. We can't keep going in this condition."  
"How the hell do we take a break!? We're in a blizzard, and nothing's open at the moment!??"  
"Let's stand here, then. Just catch our breaths and carry on later."  
"You're insane, shittykawa. We can't. We're too far in, dumbass!"   
"It'll just be for a second. Just close your eyes and breathe. It's all we can do right now. The down can't be far away. Most likely another block or so."  
"Fucking- fine. 30 seconds. Then we'll continue."  
"Got it."

I catch my breath while gripping tightly on Iwa's hand. He doesn't show any signs of letting go and lets us rest there. Eventually, the break ends, and Iwaizumi sends me a look. I return it with a smile, and we continue, side by side.   
The snow is getting thicker, and it is freezing my feet. But, I can see the entrance to the dormitory. 

(EDITOR'S NOTE: THE CAMPUS IS DIVIDED INTO 3. THE SHOPPING AREA WHERE IWA AND OIKAWA WERE IS ON THE OPPOSITE SIDE OF THEIR DORMS. SHITTY SYSTEM, I KNOW.)

We burst into the lobby, panting hard. The door shuts behind us as we collapse on the ground. I can barely feel my knees, and my hand is numb in Iwaizumi's. Iwa-chan stands up shakily before outstretching his non-shopping-bag-filled hand towards me.   
"I don't have the energy to stand it. If you want me to get from one place to another, you're gonna have to carry me."  
"Are you kidding me?"  
"Not a bit." I heave out a few more breaths, expecting Iwaizumi to leave. Instead, he crouches onto the ground, his back to me.

"Tell nobody."

I smile brightly before crawling onto his back, swinging my legs around his waist and arms around his shoulders as he stands up. He wraps his arms under my legs and starts walking. He walks until he faces the stairs. I pick my head up from his warm shoulder and look at the dilemma. "You okay with a little turbulence, asshole?" I smile brightly at his comment and not my head into his clothed shoulder. I unwind an arm from his neck and open the door. He steps into the stairwell and starts climbing. The shaking is light, almost relaxing.

I feel a jostle and wake up from my delightful nap to see I'm lying on the floor.   
"Goodmorning, Sleeping Ugly. I'm gonna be going back to my dorm now."  
"Aw, well, thank you."  
"Don't worry; I already took a good payment from your friend's wallet. Thanks for the money, Kawa. He walks off, silently massaging his neck. I probably made it ache. I feel terrible for making him do that. 

**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**

I enter the dorm room to Kou-chan, freaking out. He catches my entrance, tosses his phone on the ground, and hugs me.   
"WHERE. THE FUCK. WERE YOU?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I know I've been late, stfu.


End file.
